


The Flame Of Desire欲望之火

by 12nancylove3344



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344
Summary: 设定二十世纪初期，神父阿瑟巫师梅林，不过设定是狗屎，PWP是真！就是想让Merlin勾引阿瑟并且叫爸爸(神父也是爸爸诶嘿嘿)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	The Flame Of Desire欲望之火

“上帝，我有罪。”  
Arthur双手合十，跪在耶稣神像面前  
“我没能抵挡住罪恶的诱惑，我的欲望之火熊熊燃烧，才让诱惑钻了空子。”  
这不是一个虔诚的教徒，一位神父应该说出来的忏悔祷告，Arthur知道，但他的欲望好似上世纪伦敦的大火一般蔓延，只有这样不停的忏悔，才能让Arthur释放自己的心结。  
他是一周前遇见的那个人，那个邪恶的巫师。  
Arthur怪自己应该直接返回乡镇，联系猎巫人，把那巫师绑在柱子上烧死，而不是因为那巫师救了自己一命，所以想着神爱世人，应该去感化他。  
Merlin，欲望的名字叫Merlin。  
Arthur被救的第二天，Merlin去了Arthur所在的教堂，溜进告解室坐下，他知道Arthur就在另一头，能听见他说话。  
“神父，我有罪。”  
“孩子，上帝会原谅你的”Arthur说，只当这是一个普通的信众来求解脱。  
“我做了一件事，我明知道这可能会给我带来很多麻烦，可我还是做了”Merlin轻咬住下嘴唇，他的手指交叉，放在自己的大腿上。  
“不用害怕，告诉我你做了什么”  
“我救了一个驱魔失败的神父”Merlin说，直勾勾的盯着小窗口后面的Arthur  
果然，Arthur背后一僵。  
“我用我的能力救了他，我现在担心他会把我的秘密说出去。我还不想死，我只有22岁……”Merlin双手握紧，骨节都因为用力而泛白。  
“或许…你不应该救他”Arthur说  
“可是那是活生生的人啊，我明明嗅到了恶魔的腥味，那位神父马上就要被反噬了，我有能力去阻止这一切”  
Merlin的出发点确实是好的，Arthur想，他的心态动摇了，或许这个巫师并不邪恶，上帝也不会因为巫师救了一个人而降罪于他。  
“你的秘密是安全的，我的孩子”Arthur压低自己的声音说“到别的地方去吧，你本来也不属于这里。”  
他不会说出去，Merlin仿佛被石头找不着的心轻松起来，“我还有另一件事想要忏悔，神父”  
“说吧。”Arthur轻声说“我保证在这里发生的事不会有第二个人知道”  
“真的吗？”Merlin舔了舔下嘴唇“我还发觉…我有点喜欢上被我救的那个人了”  
Arthur笑了“我的孩子，神爱世人，你能喜欢上一个陌生人正说明了你内心存在着神性”  
“不，不是”Merlin说着，手指划进自己的衣服里“我说的是——带着情欲的喜欢”  
Arthur竟然一时间没有理解，他把耳朵凑进了那个窗口，不可置信的问“什么？”  
Merlin同样凑进那个小窗口，张开嘴唇，舌头挑逗的在Arthur耳垂上留下一条湿润的痕迹。  
Arthur脑袋里的弦断了，30年来从没有人敢这么对待他！Arthur的父母就是虔诚的教徒，他从小就在没有任何欢笑中的环境长大，更别提这种让他认为是有罪的带着勾引意味的亲密接触了。对面的巫师果然还是邪恶的！是恶魔的化身！想要破坏Arthur纯净的身体的恶魔！  
上帝啊，这是在考验他吗？  
Arthur透过窗口，看着Merlin解开裤带，把他的隐私暴露出来，骨节分明的手指轻轻的套弄着他自己的阴茎，柔软的东西不一会儿就立起来了，粉红色的，亮晶晶的。  
“我将自己全部暴露给你”Merlin轻声吐气着说，“神父……原谅我，我竟然在这里做出这样下流的事…”  
一股从未有过的感觉涌上Arthur的大脑，他想要移开眼睛，离开这里，然后把那巫师绑起来烧。但是他做不到，他动不了，他的身体出现了不该出现的反应。Arthur隐藏多年的恶魔被唤醒了。Arthur竟然硬了。  
“神父…帮帮我…啊…”呢喃的喘息从Merlin诱人的嘴唇中呼吸出来，他右手中的动作越来越快，左手撩起上衣，露出一大片白色的肌肤和粉红色坚立的乳首。  
Arthur本能的想去咬上一口，尝一尝是不是樱桃味。  
Merlin不断的呻吟着，他的阴茎已经红的发亮，前端渗出些许粘液，他的左手覆盖在龟头上，掌心轻轻的摩擦那块敏感部位，右手中动作不断的加快，阴茎抖动着，整个人看起来脆弱又美丽。Arthur几乎就放弃抵抗了。就这样吧，和恶魔一起享受快乐吧。  
不行！Arthur的理智在尖叫着，他手中的十字架项链冰凉的提醒着他：醒醒！上帝的孩子啊！你就要被恶魔打败了！  
可是他的身体并不听话，Arthur的眼睛蒙上了情欲的水汽  
——【 你们要不断守望，不断祷告，免得陷入引诱。心灵固然是热切的，肉体却是软弱的。】  
本该在手边的圣经怦的掉到地上，正好翻在这句话上。  
Arthur回过神，连忙低下头捡起圣经，再抬起头来时，直接对上Merlin充满诱惑的视线。Merlin刚刚释放了自己的欲望，瘫坐在对面的长椅上，头发有些许凌乱，颧骨上被涌上的血液蒙上了迷人的玫红色，嘴唇微张，平和的吐着气。  
Merlin的左手里满满的是他自己的液体，他伸出舌头———  
Arthur闭上眼睛，想要和上帝忏悔他的罪恶，然而马上Arthur就意识到，他的下体还硬着。  
这是对神的亵渎。Arthur不能在这种情况下祷告。  
再次睁开眼睛时，Merlin已经不见了。仿佛从没存在过一般。

已经一个星期过去了，Arthur没有原谅自己，因为他满脑子都是Merlin那张诱惑的脸，和似乎带着魔力的呻吟…果然是邪恶的巫师！Arthur相信，Merlin一定给他下了什么诅咒才会每天每夜，脑海里都是Merlin邪恶的身影。  
愤怒，后悔，这两种情绪无时无刻不占据了Arthur的脑袋。愤怒，是对他自己没能承受住诱惑的愤怒，后悔……是Arthur学着Merlin的样子释放了自己的身体，打开了潘多拉的魔盒。  
Merlin灵动的眼珠，他的嘴唇，还有他的喉结，玉脂一样的肌肤…还有，粉红色的小舌头，舔舐着白色的浑浊液体——  
“上帝啊！帮帮我吧，救救你的孩子吧！”  
年轻的神父甩不开脑海里另一个男孩的声音，他忍不住抽泣起来，眼泪划过他好看的鼻梁，划进嘴角，让他尝到了苦涩的滋味。  
“我为自己祈祷，同样也为那位巫师祈祷，求您宽恕我们的罪过……天啊，我该如何偿还我的罪过……”  
Arthur睁开眼，面前的神像悲悯的看着他，好像在说【我能怎么办呢？】【这是你自己的战争啊】  
Arthur的内心欢呼雀跃着想要再次见到那个男孩，理智上却又害怕，如果再次见到他，究竟还会发生什么，他的灵魂究竟能不能抵挡住巫师的诱惑。

“神父”修士敲了敲Arthur房间的门“一位乡绅想要您去他的住宅进行祈祷仪式”  
Arthur慌乱的擦掉眼角的泪水“好的，我知道了”

又是一个阴天，Arthur穿着正统的黑色长衫，利落的从马车上下来，从怀里掏出几个金币递给马夫。马夫摘下他的帽子，恭敬地收下了那两枚金币。  
“祝您一切顺利，神父”马夫说，驾着车辆走了。  
Arthur环视着面前的这座看起来过于张扬的庄园。洁白的雕像屹立在门口的喷泉上，翠绿的植物缠绕在墙壁上，红砖和木头牢固的组成了这栋气派的建筑。  
Arthur颠了颠他的行李箱，里面装着圣经，木质十字架，两罐圣水，还有一条紫色的丝绸圣带，他亲吻了一下脖子上的银质十字架项链，试图将脑子里那个巫师的身影赶出去，口里默念着‘上帝保佑我一切顺利’然后推开了庄园的大门。  
“你好”Arthur打着招呼  
没有人。  
太奇怪了，如此气派的庄园里竟然连一个仆人都没有。  
壁炉里劈啪作响的燃烧着柴火，Arthur停留在通往二楼的楼梯下方，眼神不住的往上飘。  
“有人吗？我是Arthur，您邀请我来做祈祷仪式的对吗？”  
“原来你叫Arthur”  
一个声音突然出现在Arthur背后，他惊慌的回过头，看着那位熟悉的巫师就站在壁炉前面，随意的烤着火。  
巫师的样子似乎变了，更成熟了一点，也……变得更加诱惑了。  
“你为什么会在这里？”Arthur惊讶的问  
“我邀请你来的”他说“顺便一说，我叫Merlin。”  
“你邀请我……”Arthur似乎明白了这一切“为什么把我叫到这里来？”他的理智在大喊着尖叫着让他快逃，别和Merlin呆在一个屋子里！可是身体就像是被冻住了一般，甚至不能控制自己动动手指。  
“是因为我非常想你”Merlin说，他脱掉浅色的外套，穿着宽松的白色长衫坐在壁炉边的躺椅上，双眼锁定在Arthur的身上。“你喜欢我为你准备的装饰吗？”  
Arthur没有说话，甚至没有移动一个手指。  
“不喜欢吗……”Merlin轻轻的皱起眉毛，紧接着他打了一个响指“那这样呢？”  
周围的环境立马发生了变化，精美的壁纸换成了乡村小屋的素色墙砖，雕花装饰变成了朴素的园艺，他脚下没有一丝污渍的地毯不见了，取而代之的是胡桃木色的地板，被华美窗帘遮住的窗户重新打开，窗帘也变成了白色的蕾丝布艺，洛可可式的布置变成了清新的白色度假村。唯一没有改变的是壁炉里烧的正旺的火。  
“还是不喜欢？”Merlin挑着眉“那这样呢？”  
家具和墙壁好像脱了一层皮，碎屑随着风消失不见，显露出来的是Arthur不能再熟悉的教堂。Merlin就躺在教堂的椅子上，双眼直勾勾的看着他。  
“不！”Arthur手中的行李箱掉在地上，发出的声音让他重新恢复了对自己身体的控制。  
“你这巫师，竟敢亵渎教堂！”Arthur翻出木质十字架，拿在手里，嘴里不停地念着驱魔咒语，是对Merlin的，同样也是对他自己的。他的色欲恶魔仿佛又睡醒了一般，挣扎着想要Arthur放他出来。  
Merlin忍不住笑了出来，他挥挥手，屋子里的装饰变成了古朴又温馨的模样，些许褪色的壁纸，舒适的木质家具，还有落地烛台。这或许是这座庄园本来的样子。  
“我能看得出你是一个虔诚的教徒”Merlin一步一步走向Arthur“告诉我，神父，你有多虔诚？”  
Arthur紧闭着双眼，不去看或许就能减少杂念。其实他可以干脆逃走，可是不知为什么，他避开了这个解决办法。  
神父双手合十，手里握着十字架，他在心里背诵着祷告词，请求上帝宽恕。  
Merlin的手碰到了神父的身体，只是隔着衣服，抚摸着Arthur年轻的身体。他贴近Arthur，轻轻的将手附在Arthur的后背上，温柔的抱住了Arthur。  
那双充满魔力的嘴唇吮吸在Arthur露出的脖颈上，充满着爱意。  
“你住在这里吗？”Arthur问道，他也不知道自己为什么会问出口，也不知道自己的声音现在听上去沙哑的很。  
“不，我只是找到这个地方。”Merlin一下一下的啄着Arthur的脖子，手指灵活的解开Arthur的衣服，顺利的把手伸进神父的衣襟里，在那滚烫的胸膛上画着圈。  
“那个不是你吗？”Arthur指着壁炉台上面摆着的古旧相框，可能是三十年前的照片了，照片本身已经旧的发黄，照片上是一个男人，孤独的站在麦田里，双眼忧伤的盯着照相机，有种阴森的味道。这个男人和Merlin长得很像，只是比Merlin成熟了很多。  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
Arthur的目光回到Merlin身上，猛地发现Merlin的五官已经变成了照片里的男人的样子，微长的柔软卷发，和细软的胡子，此刻正在他的胸前舔咬着，留下一串串水渍印记。  
“内森.爱普比”Merlin说“我喜欢他”  
“不……”Arthur僵硬的站着，他的腰带已经被Merlin神奇的解开了，Merlin的手伸进了Arthur的裤子里，冰凉的指尖警告着Arthur，这是真实发生的，如果他不反抗的话，他就又要被恶魔打败了。  
“不喜欢吗？”Merlin跪在地上，他的脸又变成了第一次见到Arthur时的少年模样。  
Merlin褪下Arthur的裤子，眼睁睁的看着Arthur暴露出来的阴茎有规律的跳动着，他露出一个邪恶的笑容。  
小舌伸出，滚烫的舌尖在Arthur微凉的囊袋上不重不轻的舔舐着，一只手抚摸着Arthur的大腿，另一只手在Arthur矗立起来的东西上套弄着。舌头一路向上，终于来到了憋红的头部，Merlin的舌头在头部的边缘上挑拨着，又马上将那根东西吞入整个口腔，深深的吮吸着Arthur肿胀的欲望根源。  
Arthur手里的十字架掉在地上，他不知道自己还能够干什么了，他已经彻底臣服在欲望之下，这些年记在他心头的戒律在这一刻破碎不堪，Arthur甚至看到天堂的大门对他关闭，随之而来的是地狱的熊熊大火。  
金发的神父眼角竟落下了一滴眼泪。“上帝不会原谅我的……”  
“我觉得他会的。”Merlin哈出一口气，跪在Arthur的身下，不停用舌头和手掌来取悦Arthur。“现在，为什么不让困扰你的东西从这里出来呢？”Merlin说着，又将Arthur褶皱的那块皮肤向后拉，完整的露出一个小孔，他舔着那个孔，让自己口腔的唾液分泌出更多，来填满这个孔。  
行啊，随便吧。Arthur这么想着，他的手有些僵硬的覆盖在Merlin的头发上，跨步也不自觉的摆动起来。  
黑发的巫师不知为何有着一张孩子般的目光，那目光正锁定在Arthur的脸上，另一面又从下至上，舔着Arthur勃起的阴茎。  
“喜欢这样吗？”Merlin问，用Arthur的阴茎拍打着自己的脸颊，他带着魅惑的嗓音让Arthur忘记一切，所有的念头都是【我想得到他】  
“天呐…Merlin…”Arthur的喘息控制不住的从他的嘴里发出来，这感觉真的太好了，Merlin吞吐着他的阴茎，口腔分泌出过多的唾液顺着他的阴囊滴在地上。Merlin几乎迷恋的，用自己的脸不停的摩擦Arthur的阴茎，那顶端分泌出黏稠的透明物沾到了Merlin的睫毛和头发上，他也不在意。  
Arthur吐出一口气，但是发出的声音竟是一声呻吟。  
Merlin笑了，他仰着头看着Arthur，眼睛弯弯的像月牙一般，露出一个单纯的表情，他说“我们为什么不去那边的躺椅上呢？”  
这回Arthur没有让Merlin引领他，而是有些粗暴的拽着Merlin的手腕，将他整个人甩在椅子上。  
Merlin好像有些被吓到了，不过很快他就微笑起来，“做快乐的事怎么是有罪恶的呢，如果真是这样的话，你的出生就是罪恶呀”  
“我的一生本该赎罪，最后迈入天堂…”Arthur跨坐在Merlin的身上，右手捏住Merlin的脸颊，几乎绝望的说“你会跟我一起下地狱的”  
“乐意的很”Merlin说，他的脸被Arthur捏成一团，嘴唇也翘起来，看起来一副邀请Arthur品尝的样子。  
终于，Arthur的身体向前凑去，吻上了Merlin满是蜜液的嘴唇。  
原来接吻的感觉是这样啊…Arthur忍不住感慨，唇与舌的追逐为什么会让人觉得轻飘飘的呢？唾液的交换竟然也如此的甜蜜，胸口仿佛有什么东西要飞出来了一般，神奇的挑动着Arthur的心弦。他从来没有对任何人心动过，也是因为这样，他才决定将一生都奉献给教会。现在，因为这一个吻，好像一切都变了。果然圣经说的是对的，色欲是最大的恶魔。  
Arthur并不会接吻，只是本能的渴望着Merlin的嘴唇，想要索取更多，想要更接近一点，他的手指穿过Merlin柔软的黑发，用力的一拉，将Merlin的嘴唇从自己的脸上拉开距离。  
Merlin应该是觉得疼的，但是他的脸上没有丝毫不喜欢的意味，反而是轻哼了一声，美妙的音色钻进Arthur的耳朵里，他想听更多，想让Merlin发出更多的诱人的呻吟。  
“你这个恶魔”Arthur说着，手中的动作放轻了  
Arthur解开Merlin衣服的扣子，双手迫不及待的去逗弄Merlin胸前粉红色的乳首，他低下头，含住了一侧的乳头，双手在Merlin的脖颈上和胸膛上抚摸着，还要，Arthur还想要更多。  
粉红色的乳首站立起来，向Arthur叫嚣着【来品尝我！】Arthur这次没有太温柔，而是用自己的牙齿去咬那颗突起的红点。  
“唔…”Merlin呜咽了一下，后背弓起来，把他自己的胸膛送到Arthur的面前。  
Arthur撕咬那颗乳头，左手去掐起进一颗乳头，不温柔的力道几乎让Merlin喊出痛来，右手伸到Merlin的脖子上，半是故意的掐住他的呼吸道，Arthur现在所做的一切让他有一种怪异的，对控制欲的满足感。几乎不能呼吸的Merlin脸上出现了一种奇怪的高潮意味，身体上的疼痛和缺氧明明应该很痛苦，可是Arthur宽厚的手掌下是那么温暖，他的牙齿在自己身上留下的痕迹也如此可爱…Arthur的手放松了力道，空气猛地跌进Merlin的胸腔，仿佛溺水者醒来呼吸的第一口气一般，Merlin身体里有一种怪异的欲望被点燃了，让他爱上了这样新奇的窒息感。  
“嗯……Arthur…”Merlin忘情的叫着他的名字，情欲的色彩在Merlin脸上展开，Arthur能感觉到，Merlin裤子里的东西渐渐膨胀，几乎要蹦出来了。  
Arthur从躺椅上下来，跪在Merlin的面前，笨拙的去解开Merlin的裤子，Merlin竟然没有穿贴身衬裤，他稍微抬起屁股，把自己的裤子褪到脚边，那根阴茎马上从裤子里弹了出来。  
Arthur握住Merlin的阴茎，抬头看着Merlin，不知道该怎么办。  
“我知道你想也这么做…”Merlin靠在椅子上，目光向下看着Arthur“就像吃冰激凌一样”  
Arthur低下头，含住了Merlin坚硬的部位。尝起来并不是Arthur想象中的冰激凌，而是带着一丝腌制橄榄的味道，顶端分泌出的蜜液增加了一丝咸度，Arthur回忆着刚刚Merlin是如何做的，学着用自己的舌头在Merlin的阴茎顶端转着圈。  
“天啊！Arthur！嗯嗯…好棒”  
果然，好听的声音又从Merlin嘴里发出来了  
Merlin的手指插入Arthur的金发内，对他轻微施压，好让自己火热的部位全部进入Arthur的口腔里。  
Arthur真喜欢这种新奇的感觉。Merlin的呻吟竟然想让他继续这样舔下去，他的鼻腔已经因为喉咙被堵住而喘不过来气了，但是他看着Merlin微张的嘴唇和不断喘息的胸膛，还有潮红的颧骨，Arthur觉得他的喉咙还能再深入一点。  
Merlin的跨部上下摇摆，他的阴茎一下一下的顶撞着Arthur的喉咙，他的一只手按压住Arthur的脑袋，另一只手撑着自己，他没有发现他的脊背已经向后弓起来了，他向后仰着，身体带来的快感很快就喷薄而出。  
Arthur只觉得喉头一热，一股暖流划进了他的胸腔，落到了胃里。  
Merlin把他的欲望抽出来，略带歉意的看着Arthur，Arthur有些茫然，嘴里的余味有些苦涩，但又透露着些许清甜。他不敢相信他刚刚吞了一个男人的精液！  
Merlin伸手擦掉Arthur嘴边残留的不知道是唾液还是精液，他把Arthur拉起来，推倒在躺椅上，“过来，我来帮你”  
这感觉不能更好了。Arthur的身体就像被点燃了一般，他躺在躺椅上，Merlin伏在他的身上，用亲吻扫去Arthur脑海里最后的羞耻。  
Arthur紧紧的搂着Merlin，双手在Merlin的身上不停的摸索着，诶？他们是什么时候脱掉衣服的？算了，Merlin是个巫师，巫师就是变来变去的不是吗？  
唇齿交缠，涎液从两个人口中的缝隙中流出，Arthur不在乎他的下巴上都是Merlin的口水，也不在乎他的嘴里还残留着那股精液的味道，他只想不停的亲吻Merlin，他自己的阴茎涨得不能再涨了，达到了他自己都不知道的程度。  
Merlin一只手套弄着Arthur的阴茎，另一只手抓着Arthur的手，领着他寻到了自己的身后——  
“你也可以摸摸这里的”Merlin在Arthur的耳边说，和Arthur一起将两个人的手指陷进了他身后的蜜穴中。  
Arthur的中指被吸住，这又是另一种神奇的体验，Merlin的内壁紧致，滚烫，好像比他的嘴唇更有有魔力，随着Merlin的呼吸，他的小穴一松一张，紧紧的包裹住Arthur的中指。Arthur又加入了食指，在Merlin的洞口里断断续续的进出，他不知道碰到了哪里，本来正在舔他脖子的Merlin一个颤抖，从鼻子里发出了一声轻轻的呻吟。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”Arthur问，他并不像在这种时刻里伤害Merlin，当然他早些时候也想着把Merlin烧死，但不是现在。  
“没有”Merlin说着，食指和中指并在一起，伸进了自己的口腔里，不一会儿又拿出来了，手指上满是唾液，在嘴边拉出一条极细的银丝。  
他将手指送入自己的小穴，抬起头，眼睛紧紧的闭着，单薄消瘦的身体此刻好像是透明的，脆弱的，让Arthur不知该如何是好。  
Merlin抓起Arthur的阴茎，送到自己湿润的穴道口，在Arthur的目光下一点一点的坐了下去。  
有点疼…Merlin的后穴太紧了。  
Merlin试探的上下动了一会儿，等到后穴完全被扩张开了之后，大幅度的动了起来。  
“天呐…上帝啊！”Arthur控制不住的喊出口，Merlin体内一定有一个惊人的世界！被Merlin包裹住的感觉怎么会如此美妙？  
Merlin吻住了Arthur微张的嘴，舌尖深入Arthur的口腔，追逐着，搅动着Arthur的舌头，轻咬着Arthur的下嘴唇，亲吻发出的水声可真好听。  
Arthur不是应该下地狱吗？可是他怎么感觉已经到了天堂。  
Merlin坐在他的阴茎上，放浪的撅着屁股扭动着自己的纤腰，一波一波的快感让Merlin浑身打颤，身体的本能让他无法停止扭动。  
Arthur拽住Merlin的脚踝，猛地翻过身，把Merlin彻底压在自己的身下，终于夺回了主导地位。  
Arthur在Merlin近乎苍白的小腿肚上留下咬痕，跨部的动作更快了。Merlin满脸通红，Arthur一手抵着他的胸膛，另一手扶着Merlin的脑袋，大拇指伸进Merlin的嘴唇里，搅动着Merlin的舌头。  
可能是火炬的反射，Merlin灰蓝色的双眼中闪着点点金光，他吮吸着Arthur的拇指，左手放在自己的乳头上拨弄，右手开始在他的阴茎上上下摆动起来，脸上的欢愉让Arthur心头一热。于是Arthur反手打了Merlin一个巴掌。  
这一巴掌力道不清，Merlin睁开眼，意外的并没有不快的意思，呻吟的更大声了。  
“你给的疼痛我也喜欢”Merlin说，手中的动作更快了。  
Arthur发了疯一般，将他的欲望不停歇的撞进Merlin的身体。  
还不够，还想要更多！他吮吸着Merlin白净的脖子，力道过于大了，留下的印记竟然是紫红色的。“你是我的！”Arthur说，又留下了一个深紫色的痕迹。他又去撕咬Merlin的嘴唇，Merlin也给予激烈的回应。不知道是谁的嘴唇破了，Arthur尝到了血液的味道。Merlin好像更加兴奋了。  
“Arthur…给我，全都给我…”Merlin嘟囔的说尝试着扭动自己的臀部，配合着Arthur的撞击。  
Arthur低头的时间太长，他的脊椎有些疼，他抽出自己的阴茎，正坐在躺椅上，把Merlin拉到他的身上。Merlin圆润的臀部坐在Arthur的身上，马上又摇摆起来。Arthur的双手握着Merlin的臀部，柔软的脂肪触感简直欲罢不能，Arthur又爱上了这个新奇的触感。  
Arthur的金发早就凌乱不堪，他的十字架项链隔不断他和Merlin交缠在一起的肉体，只是静静的挂在他的脖子上，在火焰的照耀下闪着红色的光。  
肉体真是太美好了，Arthur想着，Merlin的屁股在他的手中掌握着，Arthur抬起手，抽打下去。“疼痛让我感觉我还活着…Arthur…再用力点”Merlin的呻吟就在耳边，Arthur增加了力道，五指张开，狠狠的拍向Merlin晃动的臀。  
啪的一声，Merlin吃痛的叫出来，很快，他的臀瓣上就留下了属于Arthur手掌的红色印记。  
后穴里面的那一个敏感点被Arthur的阴茎每一次都精准摩擦，Merlin险些控制不住自己的身体，他的双手放在Arthur的肩膀上，这快感好像从来没有过，Merlin自己都不明白，他们两个人的肉体怎么会如此完美的结合呢？Merlin不是没有过经验，说实话，他可有不少经验，但是没有任何一个人给他的快感能像这样让Merlin浑身肌肉紧绷，双腿不受控制的颤抖，后穴内传来的快感直击心尖，他的身体从心尖颤到了脚尖，大脑一片空白，让他忘记了自己是谁，他能做的就是没有意识的迎合Arthur下一次的撞击。Arthur好像把他撞进了天堂。  
“天啊，Arthur…用力…再用力一些！”Merlin放声大喊，Arthur在他体内的分身撞击的更猛烈了，好像要破坏他的内脏，把他撕裂一般。  
“不够…还要！”Merlin明明半睁着眼睛，但是视线却越来越模糊，他灰蓝色的眼珠几乎要翻到脑后去了。  
Arthur又在他脸上甩了一巴掌，如此鲜活的痛感刺激着Merlin的大脑皮层，让他止不住的呻吟起来。  
Merlin白嫩光滑的肌肤似乎很适合留下印记。Arthur看着Merlin脖子上醒目的吻痕和他脸上还没散去的粉红色掌印，欲望之火几乎将Arthur的灵魂烤熟。  
“快一点Arthur……”Merlin带着鼻音的嘟囔着“快一点……就是那里，我快高潮了……嗯……”  
“Merlin……天啊！”Arthur加快了摆动，他只觉得背后顺着脊背划过一道麻酥酥的触感，直到大脑头皮，紧接着那麻酥酥的感觉又一路向下，马上就要到达他的阴茎了。  
“Merlin，我要射了……”Arthur狠狠的用他的跨部一次又一次的猛烈撞击Merlin肉感十足的臀部，他的眼睛充满了色欲，目光紧紧的锁在了Merlin看起来像要飘起来一样的表情上。  
“没关系..嗯..射在里面，全都射在里面”Merlin说着，自己的阴茎抖动了一下，喷薄而出的液体全部溅到Arthur的胸膛上。  
Arthur一点也不介意，他的那个地方在Merlin的体内竟然又膨胀了一点，那股麻酥酥的电流顺着龟头顶端的小孔一股脑的射了出去，电流好像在Arthur体内走了三四回，他的阴茎抖动了三四次，把迸发出来的所有欲望全部洒进Merlin的穴内。  
Arthur的阴茎抖动了最后一下，逐渐的没有那么硬了，他的理智也回来了一点。  
“我都干了什么……”Arthur看起来快要哭了。  
“和我在一起吧”Merlin瘫在Arthur的身上说，他的后穴依然紧紧的吸着Arthur的阴茎。  
“我不能这样做”Arthur抽出自己略微塌软下来的阴茎，无助的看着Merlin的眼睛，想要从Merlin那里找到一些答案  
“和我在一起，我会给你一切你想要的。”Merlin挥挥手，一阵微风袭来，吹向两个人的身体。奇迹般的，Arthur的身体不再黏糊糊的了，微风好像带走了所有的污秽，他只觉得浑身清爽。  
Merlin又在空中转动 一下食指，他们身下的躺椅变成了一张木质四柱大床，Arthur躺在那张床上，搂着怀里的Merlin。他的信念在今天崩塌，他自认纯净，强大，一直不断的抵挡着任何诱惑，可是这一次竟然栽在了这个巫师的手中。  
“我该怎么办…我不能再在教会里工作了”Arthur抱着Merlin温暖的身体，真心希望Merlin能给他一个答案。  
“什么怎么办？和我做爱和你是一名神父并不冲突”Merlin的手指轻轻拨动着Arthur的头发，毫不在意的说“把我当成你的妻子吧，这样你的上帝就不会怪罪你了”  
Arthur没有说话，很明显，Merlin的话并不能说服Arthur，他的愧疚心比以往更浓了。  
或许什么都不会改变，就让这个秘密永远烂在Arthur的肚子里，他不会说给任何人听，也不会让自己再次犯下这种错误了。  
可是……真的不会吗？Arthur的身体已经开始想念Merlin了，潘多拉的盒子一旦被打开，就收不回去了。  
“我们会再见面吗？”Arthur问  
“只要你想见到我的话”Merlin说,他这次好像过于享受Arthur给他的疼痛和快感了。  
Merlin挣脱Arthur的怀抱，“好好休息”他说，弯下腰去拾被自己扔在地上的衣服，缓慢的一件一件穿上。  
“你要离开我吗？”Arthur问  
“只要你在想我，我就立刻出现在你面前”Merlin说，他缓缓的凑近Arthur，交换了一个温柔细腻的吻。随着吻的深入，Merlin微微闭起的眼皮下流露出金色的光芒。  
“这是我和你签订的契约。”Merlin说，突然消失不见了。  
Arthur懵懂的看着这一切，他的衣服就在床边，那跳动的火焰直直的映射进他湛蓝的眼底。他脖颈的皮肤上还留着Merlin的吻痕，嘴里还有Merlin的味道，一切都在提醒Arthur，这不是梦，不是幻觉，是真实发生过的事。  
Merlin去哪儿了？Arthur已经开始想念Merlin的抚摸和他柔软的肌肤了。  
火焰猛地燃烧起来，火星窜得老高，那火星渐渐的形成了Merlin的脸——Merlin浴火而出，重新出现在Arthur的面前。  
“我没想到你这么快就开始想我了”Merlin说着，在床边坐下。  
Arthur马上靠了过来，揽着Merlin的腰，“你说你才22 岁，我不信”  
“只是一段新的人生罢了”Merlin说，他在说谎。  
“巫师，你知道的，被发现之后总是会被烧死。”Merlin的指尖划过Arthur的侧脸“我不太一样，每次被烧死之后会随着灰烬重生，开启另一段人生。不过我的魔法永远追随着我”又是一段谎言。  
“我不会让你被烧死的……我保护你，我是神父，村民们会听我的”Arthur说，他的七宗罪几乎因为Merlin这一个人全蹦出来了，嫉妒Merlin之前的过往，愤怒那些烧死过Merlin的人，贪婪Merlin的身体——色欲就更不用说了。  
Merlin带着不屑的神情笑了。  
他不会让Arthur发现他就是一开始Arthur准备驱逐的恶魔，也不会让Arthur发现他是特意来勾引Arthur的。  
为什么这么做？只是觉得好玩罢了。Merlin在千年的岁月里总得找点事情做，让他觉得不无聊的消遣，除了毁掉一些人的人生之外，还有就是玩弄人心了。  
他第一眼看到Arthur的时候，立马就被这个纯洁无瑕的灵魂吸引，难耐不住的想要弄脏这纯白的灵魂。于是他幻化成人型，就像他一直以来会做的那样，去挑拨Arthur。  
不过Arthur有些不一样，这次的性爱带给了Merlin一些从未有过的舒适。原本身经百战的他仿佛忽然碰到了完美契合的另一半，不得不说，Arthur作为一个处男，没有任何技巧，原始的性爱竟然让Merlin欲罢不能。  
或许，Merlin这次会抽出几十年的时间来和Arthur玩一玩。

end

我是如此的爱狗血，PWP也要狗血一发才舒服嗯哼哼～  
Merlin已经在地狱给阿瑟开好单人包间啦哦吼吼吼！  
憋了三十年的老处男急眼了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈兔子急了也跳墙(比喻好像不太对)事后在贤者时间里内心突然脆弱敏感的小金毛呜呜！！我写的bug大概是作为一个处男阿瑟怎么那么持久这明显不正常！所以通篇内容大概是小恶魔Merlin给三十年老处男开苞，结果太爽了爱上了(^o^)从此不离开！  
还有，写肉一点都不卡文....正经东西写不出，但是肉就如行云流水一般唉，可能是基微看得多的缘故吧_(:з」∠)_


End file.
